


We All Make Mistakes

by RobbieBlue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Original Female Character, Badass female character, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Cursed by Odin, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Immortal Violence, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kind of Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mutant Powers, Natasha Romanov Is Kind of a Bitch, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Requited Love, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shadow Manipulation, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Telepathy, Tony Being Tony, Umbrakinesis, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieBlue/pseuds/RobbieBlue
Summary: "We all make mistakes, and we must live with them forever, but it is nothing we can't overcome."(I do not own Avengers or Marvel or any of their characters)





	1. You have no need to worry, Doll.

Tori’s red pumps clinked against the stone as she walked. Her storm grey eyes scanned the crowd of happy New Yorkers. She smoothed out the skirt of her scarlet dress. 

She finally spotted him. His tall, muscular frame was clad in an olive, Sergeant's uniform. She moved towards him quickly, not breaking stride. Once she reached him, she snaked her arms around his waist but had to get on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

The soldier stiffened before turning around. “Hey Soldier,” she greeted with a flirty smile. 

“Hey Doll.”


	2. Sorry Folks, We Will be Hitting a Bit of Turbulence

Tori rested back into the plush airplane seat as she stared out the window. She had learned a new ability over the last 200 years. All she had to do was steal a First-Class ticket and manipulate the ink so it matched her information, and a fake name. Luckily for her, that was all she needed.

“ _Sorry folks, we will be hitting a bit of turbulence._ ” A woman’s voice floated through the speakers.

The turbulence started only seconds after she said anything.

Tori gripped the handrests tightly. She wasn’t wearing the seatbelt when the biggest jolt hit. It flew her from her seat, causing her to crash her skull into the seat in front of her.

_Gunshots, the roar of a train barreling down the tracks, yelling to a friend, the snap of a rail and a far too familiar scream._

Her once grey eyes flashed white as a thunderous scream rip through her lungs. A wave of pain ripped through her as did a wave of shadow. It blew the plane into pieces as it fell.  A cacophony of blood-curdling screams vibrated in her ears. She opened her eyes again to see that she, and many others, plummeted towards the fast approaching ground. While others screamed around her, Tori closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes once more she was already on the ground. She sat up slowly and scanned the area. Bodies lied strewn around with metal debris.

“Tori,” a voice said softly. The mechanical hums of vehicles reverberated in her cranium. People passed like worker bees.

“They’re all dead,” she whispered with a slightly angry tone, “I fucked up hard, Anthony.” He frowned before holding out a hand. She accepted it without looking at him and let him help her up.

He placed a protective hand on her back as he led her to his car. Once out of the taped off area, camera crews swarmed around her like vultures.  “No pictures,” Tony demanded. He opened the car door, and she got inside. He slid in next to her and spoke, “Take us to the new Avengers Facility.”

“Yes, sir.” Tori slipped off her shoes prior to pulling her knees to her chest. With a turn of her head, she could see a herd of bustling reporters. It was almost like she could hear their way of making Tori seem like a terrorist.

“We’ll fix this,” Tony said, tapping away on his phone.

“There’s nothing to fix, Anthony.” She looked at him. “I caused the deaths of hundreds of normal people. I must live with that.”

Tony nodded but said nothing. Her mind clouded as Tony’s phone rang. A thousand shades of green blurred past the tinted window. She wished she could focus on anything other than the impending guilt that boiled in her chest.

Tony helped the auburn-haired woman out of the car and lead her into the building. “Thank you, Anthony,” she said earnestly before walking to her room.

Once inside her room, she shut the door behind her. Tori tossed her tattered clothes into the trash bin beside her desk before walking into the bathroom connected to her room.

Steam wafted off her smooth skin as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp. The smell of roses wafted into the humid air. The heat of the water soothed her taut muscles. She let out a breath and rinsed the soap out of her long, auburn hair.

A soft rap on the door shocked her from her trace. “Tori?” A deep voice asked from the other side. She heard him lean slightly against the frame.

“Yeah, Steve?” She wiped the water from her grey eyes. Tori reached over and turned the water off. The shower curtain rattled as she shot her hand out grab the fluffy, black towel.

“We got a lead, and we’re leaving for Lagos tomorrow,” he said while she wrapped the towel around her lean frame. “I know about…” He paused and sighed from the other side. “We could use some help.”

She pondered for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror that spanned the entire wall to her right. Tony sure didn’t spare any expense. She faked a smile even though he couldn’t see it. After quickly pulling on her clothes, she swung open the door and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll be there,” she mumbled against his shirt.

 


	3. Your Pal. Your Buddy. Your Bucky.

“ _ Alright what do you see?”  _ The sun beat down on her pale skin as she stood on the very edge of the building’s roof. It was so insanely hot. She wore a charcoal suit Tony hay made. It was made of a flexible material that let her move fluidly. 

Loose crowds of people stroll down the street, and friends chatted over coffee. She looked over the several buildings around her to the market. Colorful stalls selling various fabrics, jewelry, food items, and spices. Parents bartered while their children chased each other through the crowd. It wasn’t New York City exciting, but she could definitely live here for a while if she ever had to go into hiding.

_ “Standard Beat Cops. Small station. Quiet street. It’s a good target.”  _ Wanda’s thick accent floated through the earpiece. Turning her head a tiny bit to the left, she watched Wanda and Natasha subtly survey the area.

_ “There’s an ATM on the corner, which means…”  _ Cap paused.

_ “Cameras,”  _ she reported without missing a beat.

“Both cross streets are one way,” Tori piped in.

_ “So compromised escape roots.”  _ Wanda caught on fast.

_ “Means our guy doesn’t care about being seen, and not afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?”  _ Steve prodded.

_ “Yeah, the red one? It’s cute.”  _ She mused. 

_ “It’s also bulletproof. Which means private security. Which means more guns. Which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us,”  _ Natasha stated into her coffee. 

_ “You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?” _

_ “Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature.”  _

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re a little bit paranoid?” Sam asked. He sauntered towards Tori until they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

_ “Not to my face. Why?”  _ Natasha replied. _ “Did you hear something?”  _

_ “Eyes on target folks. This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months, I don’t wanna lose him.”  _ Steve interrupted in a serious tone.

Sam snorted from beside Tori. “If he sees us coming that won’t be a problem he kinda hates us.”

_ “Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it.”  _ A strange device came out of another device on Sam’s metallic wings. Tori rubbed her hands together and watched it fly between buildings before it was out of sight.

“Yeah, that truck is loaded to max weight, and the driver’s armed.”

“It’s a battering ram,” Tori spoke up in a slight panic.  The shadow started at her heart and spread throughout her skin and hair turning it jet black. Her eyes flashed pure white and flitted to Sam. He nodded.

“ _ Go now,”  _ Steve ordered.

_ “What?” _

“He’s not going to attack the police.” Tori jumped from the building’s roof, feet first. Just as she was about to hit the concrete ground, she held her hands up and allowed Sam to grab her. The wind rushed through her hair. 

They watched from afar as the truck barreled into the barrier. It flipped hitting the stone archway with enough force that crumbled. A pair of canary yellow trucks sped through the carnage, and a dozen men spill out of them. By the time they got there were already some...

“On the roof!” Tori shouted. 

“Got it.” She swung her legs, letting Sam’s speed propel her forward. She flew, boots first, into an armored man knocking him into the stone ledge, most likely killing him.  She jumped up and threw a ball of solid shadow into the man in front of her. It struck him in the chest and sent him off the roof. 

Black chains materialize behind her as if they came from her back. She launched them forward, so they wrapped around the last two. She quickly pulled them apart before crashing them together. Successfully knocking them unconscious.

“ _ Body armor, AR-15’s, I make nine hostiles.” _

“I make five,” Tori said.

“ _ Four,”  _ Sam called, “ _ Rumlow’s on the third floor.” _

Tori observed as the gas rose into the sky. She gagged at the horrendous smell before covering her nose. “ _ Rumlow has a biological weapon.” _ Tori cursed silently and scanned the area feverishly.

The building shook violently. She ran to the edge just as a blast blew Steve from the building. Without a second thought, she sent out a chain and ensnared Steve’s ankle. He grunted when his fall was cut short. “Thank you,” he groaned. 

“No problem, Cap.” She grinned as she carefully lowered him. Once he was safely on the ground, she jumped down next to him. “Sam,” Tori said into the comms. “He’s in an AFB heading north.” The Nord launched a chain into what remained of the stone archway. She pulled the chain like a tape measure causing it to careen her towards the market.

“ _ I’ve got four, they’re splitting up!” _

“They ditched their gear. It’s a shell game now.” Tori could hear a frown in his words.

“One of them has the payload.” She landed on a minivan by Steve. A small device latched itself onto the shield and blinked rapidly.  _ A bomb!  _ Tori enveloped it in shadow before it could explode. Tremors coursed through her body as her shadow dispursed. 

A rock-hard mass hit her back inducing a sickeningly crack. The force threw her through a wooden food stand. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she landed. Groaning, she tried to stand, but Tori couldn’t move. She couldn’t feel the bottom half of her body for that matter.

“There you are, you sonovabitch. I’ve been waiting for this!” She heard Rumlow yell before Cap landed on the ground close to her. She felt her bones crunch back into place, and the feeling slowly came back. “This is for dropping a building on my face.” 

“Shit,” Tori spat as her spine repaired itself as slow as possible. Once she was up Steve had the terrorist under control.

“I think I look pretty good all things considered,” he said after Cap ripped his mask off. Most of his face was burnt. Rumlow’s dark hair was matted and missing in spots.

“Who’s your buyer?” Cap urged hatefully.

“Ya’ know he knew you.” The man almost laughed. “Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky!”

Tori’s heart froze. _Bucky?_ Did she hear him right? “What did you say,” Tori whispered in sync with Steve. 

“He remembered you. Also said something about some girl.” Tori’s eyes widened, and she stepped back.  The man paused and turned to the auburn-haired woman. He gave her a sadistic smirk. Steve peered at her from the corner of his eye.

“I was there. He got all weepy about, ‘til they put his brain in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, ‘Please tell Rogers, When you gotta go, ya’ gotta go.’ and you’re coming with me,” He growled. Rumlow pressed a button on his vest.  Tori moved, within a matter of seconds she could’ve surrounded him in shadow, but before she moved to do anything Wanda had him. He screamed in pain as Wanda flung him upwards into a building. 

The building exploded.  

“Sam,” Steve gaped. “We need fire and rescue on the South side of the building.” 

Tori used the shadow around her catapult herself up to the burning building. Burning flesh assaulted her senses. “Help…” A weak voice called out. Tori darted around until she found the source of the sound. A Wakandan woman was pinned under a large pile of debris. 

“Is anything broken or bleeding profusely?” She asked trying to look the woman over.

“I… I do not know.”

“Okay,” she said. “I need you to try and steady your breathing.” The woman nodded as Tori moved shadow between the woman and the rubble. She grunted as she used her power to lift the debris. The woman wiggled out enough and Tori set the rubble back down. “Was anyone in here with you?”

“Yes,” she sniveled. “I do not know how many.” Tori nodded and held the woman bridal style. 

She walked to the edge. “Brace yourself.” She stepped off the edge. The woman clutched onto Tori’s suit as they fell. Tori landed softly and handed the woman to the paramedics. “After everyone who is alive is out,” she told, “I’ll help heal the injured.” Tori looked up and noticed the camera crew pointed at her. She ignored them as she continued to get people out of the building. Once she made sure every living person was out she began to heal the injured as she promised. 

The shadow had sunk back into her heart returning her pale, freckled skin to normal. “Hold still,” she said trying to calm a young Wakandan girl. A loose jelly-like substance surrounded her hands. 

“What is that?” The girl cried and clutched onto her mother.

“It will take away the pain and heal you.” She cupped her hands around the girl’s broken leg. The shadow sank into her skin. The tibia started to mend as Tori focused. She pulled away. “Wiggle your toes.” The girl obeyed before gasping and wrapping her small arms around Tori’s neck.

“Thank you,” her mother beamed through tears. Tori wished them luck and moved on to the next injured.


End file.
